


Moments for Us Alone

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude could not be more happy to have Dimitri and Byleth in Almyra. He would have two blissful months to spend with his lovers, stealing private moments that belonged only to them.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a series of fluff one shot, one word prompts. I'm using it as an opportunity to try and work through some characterization for these three, while also indulging in some shameless fluff.

Claude felt like a small child on his birthday. He wanted to smile like an idiot, and bounce on his toes as he tried to get a better look at the newly arrived royal party. He wanted to sprint down the stairs and pull his spouses into his arms.

But he was king, and doing any of those things were considered undignified. He was already causing a bit of a stir by insisting on greeting the  Fódlan party in the castle’s courtyard instead of the audience room. He had never much cared for rules, and in this instance he was more than happy to push his boundaries. Plus, he really wanted to be one of the first people to see Byleth and Dimitri. It had been almost six months since they were all in the same place, and it would be all too soon that they had to return to Fódlan. His eyes wanted to drink in the sight of them every moment he could until then.

Although the Kingdom and Church parties had met on their way, they were still to be received separately. Dimitri was the first into the courtyard, riding at the head of his entourage. He was the very image of what a king should look like on his white stallion. Due to the Almyrian heat, Dimitri had forgone his signature cloak, wearing lighter cottons layers than what were called for in the cold of Faerghus. They hugged his muscles, allowing Claude to see that no, his husband had most definitely not skipped on any of his training. Dimitri had also pulled his blond hair back, and that was a new look Claude could get behind.

Dimitri leapt from his horse, taking the stairs two at a time to reach Claude’s side. A strong arm found its way around Claude’s waist as Dimitri pulled the fellow king a step closer to him. Their lips met in a kiss that lasted a moment too long to be chaste, as one of Claude’s courtiers was so kind to inform them by coughing into his hand loudly behind them. Dimitri pulled back, but stayed close enough that their arms brushed against one another.

“A bit eager there, Your Majesty?” Claude teased.

Dimitri kept his smile, and oh Claude was so glad that was a habit that seemed to be sticking around, but there was a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks. “You know you wanted me to do that.”

True, Claude did. Claude would also like his husband to do many other things to him.

But the Church party was now coming up behind the members of Faerghus, and Claude’s mind turned to the thought of seeing his wife. 

“Hilda insisted they come in second, something about a ‘dramatic impact,’” Dimitri leaned down to whisper in Claude’s ear. “She wouldn’t let me see Byleth this morning, so I think our dear wife got pulled into your former lieutenant’s scheme.”

Hilda’s pink hair was easy enough to pick out in the crowd. As soon as she caught Claude looking at her, Hilda shot him a wide grin and a wink. Yep, she definitely had something planned.

Leonie, Byleth’s ever constant bodyguard, reached a hand into the palanquin covered with intricately woven cloths. That was Hilda’s doing. Byleth would have been content to simply ride in like Dimitri had. The woman Leonie helped out of the litter was so stunning she took Claude’s breath away. He registered a soft gasp from the man next to him, and was glad he wasn’t the only one Byleth had an effect on.

Hilda had dressed Byleth in multiple layers of white diaphanous cloth, draped in such a way that she was not indecent by any means, but would be cool in the desert heat. The top cut in two at Byleth’s waist, folding back on itself to drape behind her, ending at the back of her knees. Light cotton pants dyed cream hugged her legs, a pink creped ribbon that was notably Alymrian in origin circling her hips. Claude smirked as he imagined Hilda giving up on her idea to put Byleth in a dress, and compromising on those simple, yet stylish, pants. Byleth wouldn’t even put on the archbishop robes Rhea used to wear; she always complained that she could not move in the things.

Someone had even taken it upon themselves to do Byleth’s hair. She never liked having it all up, but she had allowed someone to braid small sections together. It looked both simple and complicated depending on what angle someone looked at her from. Had he not known that both Petra and Dorothea were in Brigid, Claude would have expected to see them among those who had come with Byleth. A circlet of spun silver and gold, representing both Faerghus and Almyra rested atop it all.

And he knew Byleth did not care one ounce how she looked. In fact, her calm demeanor elevated the outfit in a way Claude had only seen Hilda pull off. When he managed to turn his eyes from Byleth and back to Hilda, she mouthed ‘worth it’ to him. He was going to have to find some way to thank that woman at some point. 

“You look lovely,” Dimitri told her as Byleth joined them at the top of the stairs, taking her hand and kissing it like the gentleman he was. 

“Do I?” Byleth looked down at the clothes, her expression somewhat puzzled. “Hilda insisted that my usual outfit would not be appropriate for my first appearance in Almyra.”

Claude took Byleth’s other hand, enjoying the nearness of her that he had missed over the last few months. It was just them. They were surrounded by courtiers and retainers, but for a brief moment it was just them. 

“Welcome to Almyra,” he whispered to Byleth, leaning over to brush his lips against her cheek. 

Byleth blessed him with one of her rare smiles, reaching up with the hand still gripped in his own to caress his cheek. “I missed you too, Claude.”

Claude chuckled. He had long ago accepted that Byleth could see straight through him. 

“Shall we?” Byleth asked, reminding her husbands that there were duties to attend. “I’d like to get the politics out of the way as soon as possible.”

“I’d like that as well,” Claude agreed. “After all, the sooner we finish the sooner I get to see that stunning outfit on my floor.”

They both laughed as Dimitri’s blush reached his ears.

/

“All right, almost there.”

Claude found himself leading both of his very sleepy partners to his bedchamber, but it was somewhat slow going. Byleth was trudging along, but she was leaning so heavily against Claude he wondered if it was possible for someone to fall asleep while walking. He used his other hand to steer Dimitri. The other man insisted he was fine, but he had tripped multiple times, and Claude did not want to spend the rest of the night cleaning up a broken nose. 

“The trip here really took a lot out of you guys, huh?” Claude teased as they finally reached their destination. Dimitri’s head fell onto his shoulder for the brief moment it took Claude to open the door.

“That welcome celebration certainly didn’t help,” Dimitri answered, his tone light. “You weren’t kidding when you said your people know how to throw a party.”

Once the door was open, Byleth let go of Claude’s arm and wandered over to the large bed in the center of the room, ignoring all the other finery. “Soft,” she sighed happily as she flopped onto the mattress. 

Dimitri moved to follow her, but Claude stopped him. “Okay, let’s not mess up these nice clothes. Hilda would never let me hear the end of it.” Claude’s quick fingers made short work of Dimitri’s shirt. His pants were a bit harder as they required Dimitri’s own dexterity to be present, but working together Dimitri was eventually left in just his small clothes. 

Claude deposited the taller man on the bed, grumbling right back as Dimitri muttered at his manhandling. “You want to get under the covers?” Claude asked.

“Does it required me to move?” was the barely intelligible response.

Claude sighed and shook his head. “Never mind.” He leaned down and brushed Dimitri’s hair out of his face, placing a soft kiss to his husband’s temple. “I’m just glad you’re getting some sleep.”

“Easier to do with you two.”

And oh how that made his heart ache in such a satisfying way.

Byleth was easier, receptive to Claude’s gentle touches that turned her this way and that. It was not long before Claude had her in the same state of undress as Dimitri. She opened her eyes briefly, reaching out her hands to Claude. He saw the look in her eye and shook his head.

“I know what I said when you arrived, but not tonight. You’re both too tired.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “There will be plenty of time for us to make love later.”

He stepped back and started to remove his own clothes, only for strong arms to wrap around him and pull him down onto the bed. Claude took a moment to regain his bearings, and by that point he was already sandwiched between his spouses. Byleth had settled comfortably into the circle of his arms, while Dimitri’s arms were still wrapped around his waist, Claude’s back flush against the other king’s chest. 

“Sleep now,” Dimitri demanded, nuzzling into the back of Claude’s neck.

“Well, if you insist.”

“Mmm.” Byleth hummed contentedly in agreement, mimicking Dimitri’s cuddling against Claude’s chin.

Claude allowed himself to bask in the state of utter contentment that had settled over him. He was happy and whole, and there would be two whole months of this. Even if they had not made love tonight, this warmth and joy of just being close to one another again was also more than acceptable.

Of course, when he was woken hours later by his lovers’ hands wandering over his body, that was just the icing on the cake right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get the next chapter of History on Repeat done today as well, but I'm not happy with it so that isn't going to happen. I do start my new job tomorrow, so updates will be less frequent.


	2. Hunt

The eastern pine forest eventually gave way to lush prairies, which in turn gave way to scrub lands, and then desert in Almyra’s western lands. Small rivers ran down from the mountains, becoming larger and fewer as they merged together while cutting through the prairies. By the time the water reached the desert there was only one vast river. It was the lifeblood of western Almyra, and when it flooded its banks it left behind some of the most fertile soil in the realm.

The capital was built in the north east, within a day’s hard ride of ocean, where the forest continued east further than any other point. It had been a truly impressive sight, to finally leave the cover of the treetops and see the plain open up, her eyes immediately pulled to the one man made hill and fortifications upon which shone the sparkling sandstone city. Byleth thought it both beautiful and sharp, a well crafted blade that took place of pride in a master smith’s collection. 

She let her gaze linger over the buildings before allowing her attention to be drawn back to the man who ruled the city. Byleth noted the smirk on Claude’s face, confident in his understanding of the terrain to give him an advantage over his spouses during this little welcoming hunt he had arranged.

“Are you ready?” he asked, bringing his roan gelding alongside Dimitri’s white stallion and Byleth’s own light bay mare. 

Dimitri’s eyes slid over to Claude, slowly twirling the heavy lance he held. “I take it you mean for us to compete.”

“Of course.” Claude answered with shock, feigning offense that Dimitri would even suggest otherwise.

“Quality over quantity,” Byleth cut in with her soft yet steady voice, a demand without any force in her tone.

Claude lowered his head in a gentle bow of acknowledgement. “As my lady wishes.”

“We will need an impartial judge,” Dimitri added. His tone implied that he thought it would be difficult to find such a person in this crowd.

But Claude, ever the schemer, simply turned back to their royal entourage with that smirk still on his lips. “Kasra!”

An Almyran noble, looking none too happy to be called to the attention of his king, lifted his head and stepped forward. “Your Majesty?”

Claude seemed unperturbed by the man’s barely concealed hostility. “We wish to have a contest, and need a judge. As one of the most honorable men I know, I wish for this role to fall to you. After all, you will not show me any favoritism.”

Byleth blinked, just as the noble did, surprised for a moment. Without so many words Claude had both told the man he respected his honor and would prefer to work with him, but also told Kasra that Claude knew of the noble’s distaste for his king, under laying it all with a warning to watch himself. Claude had also informed her and Dimitri that there were still those in the Almyran court that judged Claude for his heritage, and by pointing out the group with Kasra, he had told them of those they would need to be careful of during their visit. It was a skill Byleth had yet to master since she had been pulled into  Fódlan's own politics. She wished never to master such a skill, but knew it would eventually be inevitable. 

“I would be honored, Your Majesty,” Kasra answered, bowing at the waist to emphasize the statement. He did not seem to by lying as far as Byleth could tell. Kasra seemed a man whose honor laid his emotions on his sleeve. There was still a tightness in his jaw that showed he had not been won over so easily, but the acknowledgement of his honor as something Claude respected would do much to win him over if continued.

“My lovely wife has asked that we go with quality over quantity, but I shall leave the rest of the rules to you,” Claude said with a wave of his hand toward Byleth.

Kasra’s eyes sized her up, but Byleth did not flinch. “Very well,” Kasra finally said. “I shall consider the quality of hide and size of the animal, as well as how intact the kill still is. Only those back before noon shall be considered.” It was a good addition. The limited time created excitement, as well as giving them time to return to the city before the Almyran heat became too oppressive. 

“Then we had best get started!”

“He has something planned,” Dimitri whispered as he leaned over to Byleth.

“He always does.” Byleth turned her head, savoring the moment her lips brushed over Dimitri’s cheek. “Shall we cause some trouble for him then?”

Dimitri’s answer was a grin. He clicked his tongue and dug his heels into his horse, shooting off for the pines. Byleth was a moment behind. Hearing Leonie and Dedue yell, Claude wheeled his own horse around from where he was finishing up the last details with his court, spurring his own horse on without even finishing his sentence. There was a scrambled as the royals speed away from their followers, shouts for horses and weapons as they attempted to follow. Byleth felt free, and a laugh escaped her lips as the wind rushed past her.

/

They moved silently through the undergrowth, having left their horses behind at the forest’s edge. Byleth’s eyes swept the forest, keeping a look out for both prey and whatever traps Claude could have set up. They did not have much time left when she finally saw one. To his credit, Claude gave no indication at all that something was up.

Byleth brushed past him, Claude on her heels. She walked with purpose, as if she had heard something. At the last second before she reached Claude’s snare, Byleth feigned a trip. Strong arms reached out to grab her immediately. Byleth’s wildly waving arms quickly grabbed onto her husband’s, and she twisted around, throwing Claude’s weight over her knee. 

The trap sprang instantly, wrapping around Claude’s feet and binding them together before he found himself hanging upside down from the branch he had tied the rope to. He blinked at her and Dimitri before his face split into that easy grin. “Guess you bested me this time, Teach.” Claude stilled managed to rest his hands behind his head despite his position.

Byleth walked up to her, still careful of a second trap he might have set up. She brushed her fingers along his jaw, enjoying the way his beard tickled her fingers. Byleth leaned in, stealing a kiss. Claude’s hand immediately moved to the back of her head, deepening the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she moaned against him. Byleth quickly pulled herself away before he could make her lose sight of her objective, teeth lightly biting Claude’s bottom lip as she left. 

“Will you take care of him, Dimitri?” she asked as she stepped away.

“Of course,” Dimitri answered, pushing himself off the tree he had leaned against while watching the spectacle. He too leaned in for a kiss, his softer, just a brush over her lips, leaving her wanting more. 

Dimitri stepped around her, his eye raking up and down Claude’s bound body. There was obvious desire in his every move. That could definitely be useful later. Byleth caught the same spark of interest in Claude’s bright green eyes, but doubted he would be thinking that much longer as the blood rushed to his head instead of other important body parts.

“Dimi!” Claude whined. “You’re going to let her win!”

Dimitri stepped close, leaning in to kiss Claude’s neck. Byleth heard the bound man moan and felt a smile tug at her lips. Claude made that sound whenever one of them teased that bit of flesh along his jaw just beneath his ear. “I don’t feel like I’m losing at all,” Dimitri answered, his voice husky and heavy.

Byleth shook her head at their antics, ignoring the heat that pooled in her stomach at the sounds she could hear behind her. Dimitri was more than capable of making Claude pay for his scheme, and she had a contest to win.

She did, of course, demand attention from both of them after she had placed her prize at Kasra’s feet and they had returned to the castle. They were more than happy to oblige. Dimitri had even brought the rope with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I wasn't going to put the Spider-Man kiss in here somewhere, you were wrong.
> 
> I promise there will be more Dimitri in the next chapter! It will be from his pov, and I'm really looking forward to writing it...and I guess we'll see if I manage to avoid an implied sex scene at the end there.


	3. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri realizes Byleth has been hiding her desires behind Claude's own.

Dimitri closed his eye, enjoying the sun warming his face and the slim fingers gently teasing their way through his hair. Byleth’s lap made for a wonderful pillow, and his world narrowed only to her, the sounds and chatter in the gardens drowned out by his own joy. He was content.

It was no longer a strange feeling after all these years, but there were times, times when he allowed himself to dwell, that it made him uncomfortable. He could still remember the smell of death, the sight of ruby red blood staining the entire world; he could hear the echoes of the dead despite their voices laying dormant for what felt like a lifetime now. This was so much more than he deserved ---

He started when those gentle hands moved to the sides of his face, Byleth’s thumbs smoothing over the worry lines that marred his face. “You were losing yourself there, love.”

Her voice was gentle, so full of understanding and love Dimitri could do nothing else but cling to it. She hummed a simple tune while Dimitri used it as a lifeline to pull himself back from the darkness. The voices of the past were never fully silent, they would rear their ugly heads again, but he was learning to step back from the edge. He was only grateful that this time it was easier to do so than others.

When he was once more relaxed in her embrace, Byleth moved her hands back to play with his hair. “You should sing more often,” Dimitri whispered, the barest quiver breaking his voice at the last word. “I always forget how soothing your voice is.” He opened his eye again to be met with the sight of Byleth smiling down gently at him.

“I already receive enough attention,” she answered. “But I will sing for you if you want me to.”

Dimitri reached up to place a hand at the back of her head. Byleth, needing no further urging, leaned down and brought their lips together. It was soft, a reminder that she was there and always would be, containing all the little things Dimitri loved about her.

A shriek caused them to tear apart, adrenaline pulling their muscles taunt as they reached for weapons that were not there. Trained eyes scanned the garden for signs of trouble.

Trouble turned out to be a child Claude was currently lifting over his head. The young boy shouted again, laughing and tangling two small hands into Claude’s hair. A gaggle of other small children surrounded him, all laughing and smiling in obvious delight.

“You’ll need a better plan than that if you want to defeat me!” Claude announced, being met with more screams of joy.

Dimitri chuckled as he watched his husband, a smile on his lips when Claude’s bright laugh cut across the garden. He opened his mouth to say something to Byleth, but the words died on his tongue. She looked at the happy group with sorrow written clearly across her face.

It was a look he was seeing more and more often.

This time it was Dimitri’s turn to reach up and caress Byleth’s face. She leaned into his touch gratefully. “Beloved?”

“I’m fine, Dimitri. Really.” She did not sound convincing at all. He caught the flutter of her hand before she stopped herself, her fingers twitching toward her flat stomach. 

Dimitri did not remove his hand. “Marianne and Mercedes did not say you were unable.”

“But they did not say I could either. There was no conclusion at all.” Byleth took a deep breath, attempting to school her features back to neutrality. “He is so happy right now. I know he wants one. He deserves to be a father.” Byleth shook her head and lifted away from Dimitri’s hand. “We’ve tried for so long.”

“He is happy with us, that will not change,” Dimitri assured her. He moved his hand to play with the ends of her hair, passing the mint green strains through his fingers.  _ I’m right here, _ he said without words, knowing she would understand his message.  _ I’m here. _ “You have given us both so much already, neither of us would ever think to ask for more. You could never disappoint us, Byleth,” he told her, addressing the one thing he knew she feared about the whole situation the most. “Never.”

When she sighed and leaned her head down, Dimitri grasped her chin, his thumb pressed against her lips. She rewarded him with a quick kiss. “And goddess knows, he is only too happy to keep trying,” Dimitri teased.

Byleth gave him the smallest of smiles, but the sorrow did not leave her eyes; eyes still glued to Claude. One of the children positioned herself behind the king and pulled back her leg. Dimitri both laughed and winced as the girl’s foot connected with Claude’s shin. Claude yelped, overshadowed only by the girl’s mother shouting her name.

“MAYA!”

Claude ignored the horrified woman, instead bringing the boy he was still holding down to tuck under one arm. With a swift motion he scooped up the girl and held her under his other arm. Both children screamed with mirth, their small feet kicking out behind the king. “An ambush, huh? I’m just going to have to deal with that swiftly and severely.”

Claude ran around the gardens with the two children, eventually ending up by a fountain. Dimitri could not hear what Claude said, but based on the way the children started shrieking, he guessed his fellow king had threatened to drop them in the water.

With another laugh, like dropping honey into tea, Claude repositioned both children so he could cradle them each in one arm, both clinging to his shoulders as he marched them back towards their parents. The rest of the children who had followed him scattered as Claude neared the adult nobles.

“Maya!” Dimitri could hear the child’s mother scolding again. “What were you thinking?”

Dimitri saw Kasra come up to the woman and place a steady hand on her elbow. Standing together, Dimitri could see the resemblance between them, and guessed she was either his daughter or niece.

“I’ll overlook it this time,” Claude told her. His voice was light, and that disarming smile was on his lips, but his eyes were calculating. He leaned down, his attention seemingly fully on the girl, but Dimitri knew his words were more meant for the adults standing beside him. “With a kick like that I wouldn’t be surprised if you became a great warrior. And I need great warriors in my elites.”

Maya jumped, bouncing on her toes. “I’ll train everyday!” she promised.

Claude nodded, but held up a hand, silently getting Maya to stop bouncing (although the girl still managed to practically vibrate with energy). “But the main duty of my elites is to protect me and my family. Which means no more kicking royals, okay?”

Maya nodded, serious in only the way a small child could be. “I promise, Your Majesty.”

Claude graced her with a smile and patted her head before his attention turned to his lovers. The smile dropped ever so slightly when his eyes landed on Byleth. He excused himself from a few nobles who were trying to gain his attention and began to make his way over to them.

Dimitri looked back up at Byleth, who was scrambling through emotions, which only made Claude’s pace quicken. It was a rather upsetting sight on such a usually stoic face, even if she was more open with her emotions than she had been when they first met.

“Beloved,” he said softly, redrawing Byleth’s attention to him. “He isn’t the only one who really wants one, is he?”

Byleth opened her mouth, but no words came forth. He knew Byleth realized he was referring to her and not himself. She had tried so hard to hide her own longing, masking it as another’s want, but Dimitri had just shattered her mask.

Claude dropped down onto their blanket before she could answer. “What are you two talking about that has you looking so distressed?” He leaned in close to Byleth, trying to comfort her with his nearness.

Dimitri placed a hand on Claude’s shoulder, the pressure he exerted bringing the other man down to lay beside him, using Byleth’s other knee as a pillow. Her hand immediately began to play with Claude’s hair as well before she could even think about it. 

“We’ll try again tonight, beloved. We’ll try.”

Understanding flashed over Claude’s eyes. Even though Dimitri could not see Claude take Byleth’s hand and gently kiss the tips of her fingers due to his blind eye, he could feel Claude’s other hand hold take hold of his. “It’s fun to try anyways.”

Dimitri laughed and smiled up at Byleth. “See? What did I tell you?”

Byleth finally allowed herself a deep breath, the tension releasing from her shoulders. They stayed like that until Nader came over to tell them they had to get up or else they’d cause everyone to be late for dinner.

Dimitri’s concern came back when, after he found his feet again, he looked back to see Byleth still sitting with a hint of pain on her face. “Byleth, what’s wrong?”

Claude and he were immediately at her side, but Byleth just shook her head. “My legs are asleep,” she pouted.

Dimitri blinked. Claude snorted. Unable to hide his laughter, Claude shook his head and began to massage one of her legs. Dimitri joined him, rubbing feeling back into her other leg. Byleth winced, but allowed them to pamper her.

Dimitri suspected she had regained feeling in her legs again long before she told them she was fine. Not that he minded. Not at all.


	4. Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Dimitri have a sparring match.

Claude was up to something. His fingers lingered on a lance, stroking it in a way one would associate more with a lover than a weapon. Dimitri frowned at him, which only caused his husband to smirk wider. Claude moved on from the lance, pausing to look over a training sword, before he eventually settled on an axe. 

Dimitri simply watched the whole process, leaning against his own lance. Claude would never go head to head with him with a lance. He could maybe hold his own with a sword, but years of sparring with Byleth had left both of them with quite a bit of experience in that area. No, if Claude was not using a bow, his next weapon of choice was usually the axe. He always did seem to enjoy a bit of unpredictability, but there was too much riding on this simply match for Claude to act carelessly now.

Members of the Almyran court surrounded the sand covered ring, Dimitri’s own party cheering him on from the sidelines. At the front of them all stood Byleth, looking more like an instructor than an eager spectator. Over the past few days, Dimitri had come to understand just how much the Almyran truly valued strength. Claude could not afford to lose this match, nor could he afford to avoid the match outright. Either way he would be seen as weak, and his hold on the throne would slip. 

That did not mean Dimitri was going to make it easy for Claude. 

“Ready?” Claude asked in a light tone.

Dimitri raised his brows at his husband. “I’ve been waiting on you for quite some time now.” He swung his lance out into a ready position, preparing for whatever Claude was about to throw at him.

“Well now I just feel like I’ve been rude,” Claude teased. He gave the axe a few test swings as he moved to square off with Dimitri.

“Not that that’s ever made you feel bad,” Dimitri shot back, his own lips twitching upward in a matching smirk. 

Claude held a hand to his heart in mock hurt. “I think I’ve been a bad influence for you, your kingliness.”

“You’re only now noticing that?”

On silent agreement, their next retorts were the clash of blunted steel. Dimitri, with his longer reach, stabbed his lance at Claude’s center. Claude swung his axe, catching the lance and forcing it to the side. Claude moved with the momentum, attempting to sneak in closer to Dimitri. He was forced back as Dimitri quickly let the lance drop, sweeping it out one handed across where Claude’s feet were a second before. 

“That’s new.” Claude chopped down, forcing Dimitri to raise his lance to block. 

“You’re not the only one who can come up with surprises,” Dimitri retorted.

Claude was not a weak opponent, but there were very few people who could stand up to Dimitri’s supernatural strength. With minimal effort, Dimitri pushed against Claude, forcing him back. Claude stepped to the side, and Dimitri moved to block again, cursing himself at the last moment when he realized the feint. Claude swung around, slamming the butt of the axe into Dimitri’s side.

Dimitri grunted, but held his ground. Claude took a quick step back, but Dimitri followed, determined now to go on the offensive. Muttered curses fell from Claude’s lips as Dimitri came on hard and fast, until he missed a block, taking a nasty blow to his shoulder.

Claude rolled with the momentum of the strike, falling backwards into a somersault to dodge Dimitri’s follow up strike aimed at his head. Claude popped back up inside Dimitri’s guard and swung hard, slamming the blunted blade against Dimitri’s arm.

Dimitri let loose his own curse as his fingers instinctively tried to drop the lance before he recovered. Claude took advantage of that singular moment, hooking the blade of his axe on the shaft of Dimitri’s lance. With Dimitri’s loosened grip, Claude pulled sharply. Seeing that he was about to be disarmed, Dimitri twisted the lance at the last second, causing Claude to have to readjust his own grip. 

As Claude threw Dimitri’s lance out of reach, Dimitri slammed a fist into Claude’s chest, and Claude dropped his axe as well. Claude went down hard with a grunt. One foot connected with Dimitri’s ankle, the other following up with a kick to the back of Dimitri’s knee. Dimitri allowed himself to fall, landing atop Claude. 

Dimitri tried to grapple Claude, but Claude was faster. Legs wrapped around Dimitri’s middle, and Claude’s arms followed suite around his neck, bringing Dimitri down for a bruising kiss. Dimitri froze. That was definitely not how he expected this match to end.

Claude flipped them, laughing against Dimitri’s mouth as he pinned Dimitri to the ground. Around them, whoops and cheers of delight went up from the Almyran court. It was not the most honorable victory, but then the Almyran had a different scene of honor than  Faerghus . 

“Red is a good look for you, Dima,” Claude teased as he pulled away, commenting on the heat Dimitri could feel in his face. He made no move to get up from his position on top of Dimitri.

“Well, I can’t fault you for creativity,” Dimitri said. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in Claude’s hair, forcing his husband back down. Claude met his lips with an all too pleased grin, moaning against Dimitri’s lips as the other king deepened the kiss. Dimitri felt his body begin to respond to the warmth of Claude against him, and it was certainly not helped when Claude rolled his hips against Dimitri’s. 

“Ahem.” A quiet cough caused both of them to look up.

From Dimitri’s angle, Byleth was upside down, her face a careful mask of neutrality. But there in her green eyes, a bright spark of amusement. He grinned up at her, knowing Claude was doing the same.

“Care to allow me in on this little match?” Byleth asked, fingers lightly resting on the pommel of her sword. 

“Ah, might need to give a minute here, love,” Claude answered with a laugh. “Dimitri might be a little too eager for us to move at the moment.”

Byleth raised her eyebrows in surprise that Dimitri knew was completely false, and looked around the gathered crowd. “Shall I tell them all to leave?”

Claude laughed, and Byleth even chuckled softly as Dimitri’s blushed deepened. “You know, sometimes I think you two are determined to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written a fight scene that detailed before. Hope it all made sense.


	5. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude voices a fear he has held onto for so very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches.
> 
> A huge thanks to the wonderful people in the server voice chat for helping me with this chapter! I'm very glad I decided to get on tonight. :)

Claude did not hear her until Byleth entered his line of sight. The moonlight shone right through her sheer nightdress, revealing every curve to him. His body responded, wanting her, but there would be time for that later. For now he was content as she climbed over him to nestle herself between his warmth and the back of the lounge, turning her head to gaze up at the stars winking overhead with him. 

Byleth traced the deep cutout of his shirt, her fingertips dancing over his chest. She lifted her for a brief moment to press her lips over his heart before settling back down. Claude’s arm wrapped around her, holding her close. He occasionally tilted his lips down to kiss the top of her head, but there were no words between them. They did not need any. 

Dimitri was louder when he joined them. His footfalls could be heard even from within the bedroom before he walked out onto the balcony. There was a soft laugh, and Claude could easily picture the smile that graced his husband’s lips, before Dimitri sat down on the tiled floor next to the lounge. Claude reached out with his other arm, pulling Dimitri as close as possible until Dimitri’s head rested against Claude’s side. 

When was the last time they had done this? Not since their wedding night, if Claude recalled correctly. He remembered one too many cups of wine, his heart light with a happiness he had never known before, spending that long peaceful moment together before retiring to their bed. After that, all Claude remembered was pleasure and falling asleep in a pile of warmth. 

“How did we get here?” Claude asked, breaking the silence.

They both turned to him, brows creased in confusion. “Well, I walked out here,” Dimitri answered.

Claude snorted, jostling Byleth in the process. Her soft laugh joined his, draping more of herself over him as she resettled. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” he protested. He made to lean over to kiss Dimitri, but Byleth seemed determined to restrict his movements, his theory only gaining weight when she grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

“What did you mean, Claude?” Byleth asked once their laughter died down.

“To here,” Claude answered, not clearing up anything at all. His vague hand wave did not help either. “The three of us. How did we get here?”

“Ah,” was Byleth’s frustrating answer. Claude whined, pouting down at his wife. 

“As far as I remember it,” Dimitri started, “she seduced you and brought you to our bed when we were celebrating the liberation of Derdriu.”

Claude flushed heavily at the memory of that first night together, of Byleth admitting she loved him, and the growing fondness that had blossomed for Dimitri. Byleth was grinning above him, and Claude dealt with that by putting a hand in her face and shoving her away. She toppled back against the lounge, laughter clear and bright, in a way that was reserved only for them.

“When you didn’t choose me, I thought it was impossible,” Claude admitted in a whisper. It was a fear he had never voiced before, not even to the people he loved most.

Byleth grasped at him, her face entering his line of sight once more as she hovered over him. Those green eyes of hers were dark with concern. At his side, Dimitri uttered a soft, “Oh, Claude.”

“I chose you long before Derdriu,” Byleth whispered. “I thought Dimitri needed me most, but I was mistaken. When I realized, I...Claude, I almost lost you then. I never would have forgiven myself.”

He was the one to cling to her then, the lounge suddenly very crowded as Dimitri forced his way up and wrapped his arms around them both. “We’re together now, all of us. I will not lose either of you.” There was a possessiveness in Dimitri’s tone, the barest shadow of that feral rage slipping through.

“I love you,” Byleth whispered. “Both of you.”

“And I you,” Claude answered, his voice even softer than his wife’s. 

And there it was, his fear swept aside by the warmth and love. He was not Byleth’s second choice. They had not included him simply because she wanted another man in her bed. They saw his heart, adopted his dream, and accepted him all with open arms. 

Dimitri seemed determined not to allow him to dwell on it for long. Byleth and Claude both let loose cries of surprise as their husband lifted them off the lounge. “Enough of that,” Dimitri said in the same tone he used on his court, kissing both of their cheeks. “I am taking both of you to bed.”

Claude opened his mouth to make some cheeky comment, but Byleth grabbed his face in both her hands and pulled him into a bruising kiss. She did not even let him go when Dimitri dropped them on the bed.


End file.
